


Strawberry First Kiss

by Arisacrlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, TsukiKage, tsukishimaxkageyama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight
Summary: Orang bilang, ciuman pertama itu seperti susu stroberi rasanya.[ tsukikage, didedikasikan untuk #TsukiKageDay #月影 #月影の日2020. Arisa sayang BulanRaja, ini hadiah kecilnya. ]
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Strawberry First Kiss

***

Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate

Strawberry First Kiss © Arisacrlight

_dedicated to my beloved MoonKing,_

_Happy TsukiKage 1109 Day! We believe in # **TSUKIKAGESUPREMACY**._

***

Bagi Tsukishima, kelezatan _strawberry shortcake_ itu tiada dua. Dia belum pernah mencicipi cita rasa yang sama dengan kue favoritnya. Perpaduan yang empuk dan lembut tatkala memakannya; Tsukishima benar-benar suka.

Setidaknya sampai suatu waktu Hinata tiba-tiba berkata, "Kata Yachi- _san_ , teman-teman sekelasnya sedang demam informasi kalau ciuman pertama itu terasa seperti susu stroberi!"

Yamaguchi menanggapi lewat tawa kecil saja, sedangkan Tsukishima mendengus dengan tatapan mencela. Kageyama? Jelas tidak tertarik, sebab kini dia sibuk menyedot susu vanila yang baru dibelinya.

"Apa kau penasaran, Hinata?" Yamaguchi melontarkan canda.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu! Lagipula, kalau memang benar terasa seperti susu stroberi, lebih baik tidak usah ciuman segala. Sedot saja susu stroberi, anggap kau sedang ciuman dengan seseorang."

"Itu mengenaskan. Bilang saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu."

"Kau bilang apa, Tsukishima?"

Tidak berniat menanggapi Hinata lebih jauh, yang berkacamata kini melempar pandang pada Kageyama. Lelaki bermahkota jelaga terlihat masih menyeruput susu vanila, tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan kawannya.

Susu stroberi? Yang benar saja—mungkin _strawberry shortcake_ lebih baik. Sial, Tsukishima diam-diam jadi ingin mencoba. Tentu saja dengan Kageyama, memangnya mau siapa? Pemuda bodoh berjuluk Raja itulah yang sudah merebut atensi hingga hatinya. Jadikan otak Tsukishima kerap fokus pada Kageyama saja—dan untuk menyangkal, Tsukishima tak merasa punya kuasa.

Maka, ketika Yamaguchi dan Hinata dipanggil oleh Kiyoko serta Yachi untuk membantu persiapan latihan hari itu, Tsukishima membawa diri untuk dekat pada posisi Kageyama. Lelaki itu mengucap kata, "Raja."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Kageyama memang tak suka dipanggil begitu, tapi Tsukishima sudah biasa memanggilnya demikian. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu sesaat. Setidaknya sampai Tsukishima mengarahkan satu telapak tangan hingga menutup kedua mata Kageyama, lantas mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Singkat. Benar-benar singkat, hanya sekejap. Sentuhan yang hadir dari pertemuan bibir pun terasa seperti sekilas saja. Lembut, namun bagi Tsukishima Kei jelas membekas.

Cepat-cepat Tsukishima menarik diri. Menerima respons, "Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" dari Kageyama dengan senyum yang sebisa mungkin terkesan mengejek. Kageyama jelas tidak sadar atas apa yang si kacamata lakukan barusan. 

"Membersihkan bibirmu. Caramu minum susu belepotan sekali, Raja—jelek."

Lantas Tsukishima berlalu. Meninggalkan Kageyama yang terheran-heran dengan alis bertaut. Sama sekali tidak tahu; bahwa Tsukishima Kei kini setengah mati menahan malu. 

Dia ingat. Ingat sensasi ketika bibirnya dengan bibir Kageyama bertemu. Mau tak mau, Tsukishima Kei harus mengakui; bahwa rasa ciuman pertama mereka berkali-kali lipat lebih enak dari _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaannya.

***

end

***

**Author's Note:**

> Happy TsukiKage Day! MoonKing Nation, stay winning! 🌙👑


End file.
